superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Simpsons: Number 7G07 Credits (1990)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Co-Producers Al Jean Mike Reiss Larina Jean Anderson Produced by Richard Sakai Written by Al Jean Mike Reiss Sam Simon Matt Greoning Directed by Rich Moore Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith And Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Marcia Wallace Also Starring Hank Azaria Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Christopher Collins Executive Consultant Brad Bird Story Editor Jon Vitti Animation Produced by Klasky-Csupo, Inc. Supervising Animator Director Gabor Csupo Animation Producer Margot Pipkin Associate Producer J. Michael Mendel Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by Richard Gibbs Songs Written by Gioachino Rossini Orchestrations Hummie Mann Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Brian K. Roberts Ric Eisman Script Supervisor Doris Grau Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Dialogue Editor Brian K. Roberts Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Production Mixer Brad Brock Re-Recording Mixer Gary Montgomery On-Line Editor Mark McJimsey ADR Coordinator Derek Sample Post Production Audio Facility TODD-AO/Glen Glenn Studios Post Production Facility Laser Edit, Inc. Assistants to the Executive Producers Daris Paris Patty MacDonald Julie Stedom Smith Assistants to the Producers Leslie Richter Ian Deitchman Stuart Baker Steve Gottfried Lana Repp Lewis Assistant to the Associate Producer Lisa Stewart Michael McCusker Post Production Coordinator Joseph A. Boucher Overseas Animation Director Mike Girard Animation Production Manager Sherry Argaman Korean Production Company Akom Production Company Storyboard Barry Caldwell Steven D. Moore Rich Moore Character Design Phil Oritz Matt Greoning Dale Hendrickson Sam Simon Background Design Phil Ortiz Layout Artists Carlos Baeza Steve Fellner Linda Blue Bret Haaland Ken Bruce Eric Keyes Kathi Castillo Jang Woo Lee Moon Hwan Choi Greg Reyna Craig Clark Swinton Scott Tom Coppola Alan Smart Sherry Wheeler Sheet Direction Rick Bowman Milton Gray Rich Moore Retakes Rick Bowman Lip Sync Rick Bowman Main Title Design David Silverman Main Title Animation Kevin Petrilak Color Design & Background Painting Gyorgyi Peluce Assistant Film Editor Don Barrozo Animation Checkers Laurie Hanson Maxine Markota Animation Camera Jim Keefer Wesley Smith Karen Johnson Cleanup Artists Pat Clark Ruth Elliot Don Judge Nancy Kruse Joe Russo Carol Wyatt Production Assistants Donavan Brown Todd Jacobsen Eleanor Mills Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutting Telecine Unitel Digital Intermediate Colorist Larry Field Publicist Linda Brown Presentation Art Leroy Radcliffe The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #7G07 COPYRIGHT ©1990 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. I.A.T.S.E. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Micheal Stanislavsky Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television Category:Gracie Films Category:End Credits Category:20th Television Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Fox Network Category:FXX